Felix
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Did you ever wonder if any of the Voultri could love and IF they did, what they would do for it? Read and find out. I did change this to 'T', due to the nature of chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N---I am writing this story to get it out of my head! I have other stories that I am working on but I want to get this one out. It's according if I get any reviews on this one if I continue.**

Felix lay there on the bed, looking around the room which was more like a prison except for the large bed which he didn't really need, except for his 'needs'. There was a large, round mirror with a stand beneath it and on it lays his cell phone and wallet. He silently laughed, he had no need for money. He looked at his closet which held his clothes which he didn't need either but to fool the humans. There was no window in the room because this room that he was in was far, far below the earth but there was a small 'window' if you could call it at the top with bars across it, Aro liked it there in everybody's room so sun could shine on you a bit and remind you of what you where, like we could ever forget? Sunshine to make us sparkle like jewels on a crown. That's all we where, jewels on Aro's crown.

Slowly, Felix turned his head to look at the figure in his bed, covered by the sheets and you could not see the person's face. Felix smiled remembering the passion of the night before, when she hesitantly said yes to spending the night with him, when he felt the blood of her coming out when he entered and he knew. He knew he could not let her die, Aro decided she must die so he said that Felix could take her like this before....it happened. He was not a psychic like that Cullen girl but there was one thing he saw when he was turned over 450 years ago...this one's face. Her tender face, it was all he saw and he knew he had to protect it. He got up, so carefully as to not to disturb the sleeping form. He was a vampire so it was silly to move so carefully but he wanted to be sure she still slept.

He moved the bed with no effort to the side and it revealed a large hole in the floor, he smiled, he had for 400 years been making this hole since he came to the Voultri, he knew this day would come and it had. Every night he would come in here, since it was at nighttime that Aro and the others had no need of the guard...why did they even need guards anyway? He bent down and took off the steel lid he had put there, he put it on the ground like a feather as to not disturb Jane. He shuddered at the thought of her. Little girl....much pain from her.

He then stood up and went over to the sleeping form, he sighed and gently picked her up, she moaned but she still slept, he walked over, took a unnecessary breath and dropped himself and her in it. He then poked his head back up and reached over and put the bed back over the hole and disappeared again.

A while later, Jane opened the door, looked around the almost empty room and she saw the bed stripped of covers and sheets. She turns around and angrily heads for the court where her Masters are. Demetri sees her, he has a sharp business suit and a dark grey cloak which shows that he is head of the guards but he sees the anger in Jane's eyes and he carefully asks:

"What is it Jane?"

She looks at him with her red eyes almost blazing and she hisses out:

"He's gone"

He looks around then asks:

"Who?"

She snarls back:

"Felix and that….human"

Demetri almost smiles but he wipes it off his face rather quickly then says:

"What is it to you? Why are you so angry?"

She stops at the doors leading to the court and as her hands go on the elaborate handles, she turns and says:

"Why should he escape if we cannot?"

She opens the doors and Aro, Marcus and Cauis are on their thrones and Aro sees that his little pain princess is very, very upset and he asks:

"What is it? Where's Felix and…."

She interrupts which is a rarity but she is upset at the turn of events:

"He is gone! Escaped! Somehow!"

Jane and Demetri stand there and look around the room and Alec comes cautiously in

The room as he senses the mood without being a empathy. And without saying words, all 3 Masters get up and run quickly to Felix's room, Aro pushes open the door and silently looks around the room and in follow Marcus and Cauis, Jane and others stay carefully outside. Just then, Aro falls to the floor and looks underneath the bed and he smiles and says:

"Ah!"

His brothers join him and they see the hole surrounded by bricks and Aro stands up and easily pushes the bed to one side and snaps his finger and summons:

"Demetri!"

No hesitation, he goes forward and asks:

"Yes Master?"

He points to the hole and almost screams:

"Go down there!"

Demetri looks at everyone and they all look at him and he goes over, takes off his cloak, throws it to Jane and falls down the hole to wherever.

Felix was no fool. He knew they would send Demetri, his 'best friend' in the Voultri guard. The best tracker in all the world, No one had ever trained Demetri, not even Aro could understand his _gift_ but Felix knew of one way he could get by the tracker and even Demetri himself knew and wouldn't admit to anybody.

Felix had made the tunnel hundreds of miles long, it went to the tip of Italy and stopped. He opened up the lid to that end and looked out, he could see nothing but water and a small beach on one side…he could hear birds, and he looked to the other side and 50 yards from where he was a old house, he could see lights on so he quickly got out, put the heavy lid ( heavy to humans ) back and he ran 20 meters southwest then he stopped, he looked around with the sleeping form in his arms, he looked at what was in his arms so tenderly then he reached down, flicked a rock away and there was a handle, he opened the ground, camouflaged to look like the ground, and he went in, slowly at first and he closed the ground lid. He then carefully pulled back the sheets and saw the lovely face of Gianna…he thought about her dying and he could not stand that thought, so he pushed it out of his mind. Gianna was still sleeping, the night wore her out, no? he smiled devilishly then walked over to the wall and pulled out a bed that was made it the wall. He had been busy. He would steal moments, fractions of time to make all of this especially when she came to work for them 2 years ago. He knew this time would come, if he was patient and did all he was asked, Aro had not even touched him in SO long because he had none everything without question.

He laid Gianna down on his makeshift bed and he pulled back the sheets and said:

"I'm sorry my beauty, I'm sorry but it must be done"

He bent over and searched her long neck until he found the spot and he put his teeth in her and bit. Her eyes opened in terror and a screamed came from her.

Demetri came out of that long tunnel and looked around and only saw what Felix saw, Nothing but water and a old Italian house. He smiled.

A few minutes later, he came back to Aro, Marcus and Cauis. Jane was waiting very impatiently and was tapping her foot. Alec figured out what was going on with no one telling him but he still kept his mouth shut. Demetri came out and Aro grasped his hand and when Demetri came out, he went to Jane and put on his cloak and Aro asked:

"Well?"

Demetri answers:

"I saw nothing, no Felix, no Gianna, nothing but a old house"

Cauis asks:

"Why didn't you go to the house?"

Demetri finishes clasping the cloak on then says:

"Because humans were there, I saw a old fisherman, Felix and the woman would not go there and everything be so calm"

Cauis continues to glare at him and Jane exclaims:

"Let's go after them!"

Aro looks at her and says:

"If our best tracker couldn't find them, what chance do we have dear Jane?"

She just frets and fumes then Marcus finally says:

"Leave them be"

Everybody turns to look at him in shock and Marcus says:

"He loves her, down to his core and he will do anything and everything to hide her"

Aro realizes his brother's words and he asks him:

"You saw this?"

Marcus smirks then says:

"Of coarse"

Aro then smiles himself and says:

"Then let's leave our dear Felix alone"

Jane is outraged, she screams:

"What? He broke the law!"

Aro just smiles and says:

"What law? Gianna already knew about us, she had been working for us for so long…I am sad that we were going to kill her today but it had been too long in coming but now…"

He just floats his hand to Felix's escape route then continues to say:

"Felix isn't bound to us but he has never, ever changed a human and chances are Gianna won't be the first then…when she is no more, Felix will come back to us"

Smoke finally disappears from Jane's ears and Marcus, Cauis and Aro just walk out of the room while Demetri looks at his old friend's room.


	2. Chapter 2 Gianna

_Thump...thump...thump..._

I had heard her heart beating for the last time and felt her blood flowing through my veins for the last time...I was happy for I knew what it meant....Felix had wanted her with him. But it did come with a price..._pain_...I was going to admit that! It was the flames of hell that I remembered the nuns telling her about not too long ago.

i could clearly see where he had put me. I could see things a frail human could not! Felix had put her in a 'casket' of sorts...did he think her dead? No, she quickly realized, he had put in here for her 'changing'. I felt and recognized the material lining

the top of this 'casket', it was sound-proof material that the humans didn't know lined the walls of the castle. But I didn't think it worked on vampires did it? Probably softened her screams for him. I opened the lid and looked out and she saw the illumination of flames...so he had built a fire, not for heat or for light...for romantic purposes? I felt a burning in her throat, she wasn't familiar with the feeling but she knew why it was there.

I looked down and all she had on was the tangled, tan sheets of Felix's bed. I jumped off the 'casket', bed, whatever you would call it and she looked around and saw him, he was leaning against the wall but he was sitting, he was just looking at her, not smiling but she could feel his nervousness without having a _'gift'_, he didn't know how she would be being a newborn. A _**neonata**_**.* **I looked at him in his vampire glory…

He was breathtaking, especially now with her new eyes.

I just said two words: "I'm thirsty"

He got up and went to the ladder leading up to the latch, he went up, opened it and looked back at her, I knew to follow him so I did. I climbed the ladder then when he was out, he turned around and offered his hand to help her out then when I was out with him, he pointed to a old house. It needed painting and the windows were cracked but wasn't important, she could smell two humans, a man and woman.

I knew this was coming…she would have to kill humans but she didn't want to be a vegetarian, so Felix and myself went up to the house slowly and quietly, they stepped up onto the poach and quietly went to the back door, the looked in the screen door and saw them, a woman in her late 50's and the man in his early 60's, a poor meal but one nevertheless. We opened the door and carefully walked in, Felix saw the woman sitting in a chair so he motioned for me to take her while he walked to the man and fed from him. It was no effort to take her, my first meal but I was messy, blood was all over the sheets I wore so….I let the sheets drop, exposing my body to everything.

When Felix turned around and saw me, he smiled and he was to my side in a second, kissing me and his lips went down my neck feeling soooo good! I did not want him to stop but I managed to gently push his arms away and I say to him:

"Not here my lover, not in all of this"

For the first time really, he looks around the place….obviously, the people were 'hoarders', what the Americans call, 'pig-rats? No, Pack-rats!' Clothes and useless junk are all over the place, in nearly every room I walked down to. But finally in the small bathroom I found something I could use. See through red panties ( for Felix ) tight fitting blue jeans, a navy blue bra, I did some more digging and I found a cute gold blouse with a little jacket sewed on it then I eyed a spectacular white jacket on the floor beside the john and I swiped it because after all, we will be eventually be going out into the world, no?

I quickly dressed and we started to leave when both Felix and I saw another human, it was another human male, a fisherman you could tell, he was about as tall as Felix, if a little taller, he had on a fisherman's hat, black hair and a thick old ugly mustache!

I went and stood behind the door and let him come in, he said the names:

"Givanno! Rosa!"

He saw the dead bodies of his friends then he turned around and saw me and I drained him of his life giving blood. I was neater this time, only barely traceable amounts of blood on my blue jeans. Felix smiled in approval and this time, we gathered all 3 bodies, grouped them together and piled clothes on top of clothes on them.

* * *

Minutes later, when we were back in our cozy, little 'love cave', Felix went over and threw another log on the fire. In a quick fraction of time, he was out of his pants and briefs, it didn't take me long to undress. He sat down in the exact spot I first saw him in and I smiled, went over to him, stood above him and ordered in a loving tone:

"Kiss it!"

He understood and it was my mistake to stand up because I nearly lost my footing and my mind because his tongue went everywhere! My hands tremble as they go in his hair and his lips come up to mine but his hands go up to my breasts where he fondles them lovingly then he lays me on the floor of the cave and he slowly enters me and my hips

Go in rhythm with his until finally we explode in a sexual frenzy! The cave reeks of our sex. After a while, we lay in each others arms like a sleeping couple for HOURS! But then we slowly rise, we get dressed and go on top. We walk a short way but then I turn to see Felix looking at a map I didn't know he had. I look at it and I see a name boldly

Written in black and Felix has circled it and I ask:

"We are going there?"

He smiles, folds the map up and puts it in his leather jacket that he found in the hoiuse also then says:

"We are going there"

He takes my arm and we go to parts unknown.

* **If I have it right, neonata means newborn in Italian.**


	3. Chapter 3 Felix & Gianna

**Much, Much thanks to BrockTreejustleft and Hockeymom4 for reading this story. I'm so happy! I hope, hope, hope you like this chapter as well and for anybody else who is reading.**

It was 500 years later, 2510, Gianna has been a vampire for 500 hundred years...with Felix by her side. Now, for the first time in many centuries, they were back in Volterra and if she had a heart, it would be beating many times fast, she took hold of Felix's hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and smiled and said:

"We do not have to do this, they think you are dead and I am hiding from grief"

She smiled and clutched her wrap more tightly around her...not out of cold but of nerves and she said:

"Yes, we do"

Then they both look up at the amazing clock tower that had not changed a bit since they last laid eyes on it in that last day here. The cobblestones streets were the same, just a little more wear and tear on them. The people on the street were the same. Felix just said:

"Let's go"

They went inside and it was strange, they followed the route to the chambers, they hadn't forgot a left or a right, they just went. When they went by the secretary's desk, Gianna smiled at the new female human and she thought:

_'How long have you been here my child? How long will you be here?'_

Before the secretary could say anything, Felix and Gianna boldly walked on and opened the doors. Aro, Cauis, Marcus were on their thrones as usual with Demetri, Jane, Alec and other guards around them. Everybody had a look of shock on their faces...everybody but Demetri...he just looked happy but only for a second. As soon as words came back to his vocal cords, Aro almost sings out:

"Gianna! I see Felix did change you and you survived!"

A false smile comes to her face as does Felix. Aro walks closer to them to touch them of coarse but then Felix says:

"I wouldn't do that 'Master'

Aro looks surprised as does everybody else on why would Felix say that and how dare he? but he keeps coming and then he steps to close to the couple and…his eyes just widen in horror and he starts tumbling backwards and screaming:

"Take it back! Stop it!"

He starts clawing at his face, Gianna and Felix just smirk while everybody is looking confused and Jane…little Jane starts her 'pleasure' but Felix says in a stern voice:

"I would not do that Jane"

She listens and Aro backs up to his throne, exhausted and Cauis asks:

"What did you DO to him?"

Felix just smiles and points to Gianna and says with smugness in his voice:

"That is her…gift…when a vampire gets to close to her, she can take his or hers powers"

Everybody's eyes widen in horror and Felix explains more:

"Only if you walk to close to her and only to those who she perceives a threat"

Aro laughs weakly and says:

"Gianna, I am no threat"

She just looks at him and simply tells him:

"Felix told me of your plan to kill me"

"Oh" is all the usual gift of extreme talk, Aro can say then Marcus asks:

"How long will this _'gift'_ you bestowed upon my brother will last?"

Felix looks at Gianna and raises his eyebrows and she just shakes her head and he says:

"Just for the night…"

He then raises his voice like no other has who has come before the 'Masters' and he boldly says:

"Everyone's thoughts will be their own for the night!..."

Then he looks at Aro and says:

"But if you had unfortunately touched my wife.."

Jane asks:

"Your wife?"

This time Gianna speaks for herself:

"His wife…I married him shortly after…we got to where we were going"

Felix continues:

"If you had touched her, you would have never regained…your powers"

All the vampires look at each other in absolute horror and Marcus asks:

"How come you are not affected?"

He laughs a little and looks at her then says:

"I am affected by my wife in other ways…I have no powers that are a threat to her"

Caius then asks:

"Why have you come?"

Felix looks at Gianna then back to his old 'Masters' then says:

"The coven we belong to now has need of the Voultri"

Caius sneers then says:

"What coven?"

Felix gets a note out of his jacket, and holds it up in the air and says:

"This will tell you all you need to know"

He hands the note to a trembling Santiago and Felix says in a whisper:

"Don't be afraid my friend, we mean you no harm"

Santiago smiles and with renewed strength in hope, he goes and gives the note to Caius who stops sneering then clicks his fingers and says:

"Demetri!..."

Demetri looks at him curiously then Caius says:

"Go with them!"

Demetri bows and walks to them, he pauses at Gianna but she smiles and he stands beside them and Jane asks:

"What could they want with Demeti?"

Gianna lets go of her wrap for the first time. It falls to reveal a four month old pregnant belly. Every one's eyes pop out at that and she just says:

"You will see my child"

The trio turn and leave and Marcus asks his brother Caius:

"Where is it? Where are they going?"

Caius just stares after them and lazily hands the paper to his brother and Aro just looks at them because he is still rendered helpless and speechless and Caius says:

"To the one place even we can not go to…without permission…to Norway"

It is like a silent understanding is in the room as they all watch the 3 vampires leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Aro

**A/N--Super, super big thanks to all my reviewers and this chapter is for you and you and you. It's Aro's turn in this chapter, there will still be Gianna and Felix but more Aro, you'll see.**

Aro walked into the room and he looked around at the stark whiteness of the walls, even the curtains were of a sheer white material. The room looked cold even tho' it wouldn't affect him but that was the feeling you got in this room. A woman sat at a grand piano playing a hauntingly beautiful song, it was a song that would break the hearts of humans and even though' he didn't have a heart...it broke his dark soul. He loved listening to the song but he was still listening to his mind. A few days after....Gianna and Felix has so _graciously_ visited them after 500 years and she humiliated him in front of his brothers and guards..Cauis had told him where they had gone with Demetri and now he was summoned..._summoned!_ to Norway.

Even the Voultri could only go to Norway if summoned. These vampires in this coven were not lawmakers, not in the very least, they were _scientists!_ Scientist vampires! they said they were seeking out new ways for us, experimenting with things to help our secret society! But...there was still something, something that made you fear coming to this...coven. Cauis wouldn't budge, he would not come, he almost ordered me to come and Marcus just hid. Cowards! okay, I wouldn't be here if....the music stopped and a woman rose, she just said:

"Aro?"

My non beating heart would screech to a halt if I had it when that voice spoke and I say with pretend strength in my voice:

"Yes?"

She says:

"Come here"

I go over and slowly the woman turns her head. This female vampire has no eyes! she is blind! I gasp and she said:

"You didn't know I was blind did you?"

I just slowly shake my head and I think 'As if she could see!' so I say "No"

She just walks to the window and looks out at nothing then says:

"It happened after my newborn years...that was a thousand lifetimes ago....it was that period of newborn strength and weakness...and my enemy knew that, he carved these out with a spoon and I thought...but there is some things even being a vampire can not do hm?"

I think on these words then I carefully ask:

"If I may, what happened to this enemy?"

She smiles and turns and walks to her piano and I see then a white vase sitting in the middle and I wonder, why didn't I see that before? but then she says:

"He carved my eyes out with a spoon but he made the mistake in touching me"

Slowly it dawns...the vase! it's NOT a vase! it's a urn! A urn with ashes and if you touch her, you can burn. I quickly put my arms down by my side and I see the power in the room even though she can't see me. I clear my throat and I ask:

"May I ask what you have called me for Madame...?"

She just says:

"My name is Katrina, you may call me that"

I try to control my racing thoughts of terror, after all, I am Aro of the Voultri but this woman can burn me! with just her touch! I say:

"Yes, um, Katrina, what did you call me for?"

She turns to face me then goes to the window just as if she was sighted and says:

"I wish to thank you Aro for loaning us your tracker, we needed the best and your Demetri is the best I hear"

I close my eyes in thankfulness and I ask her:

"Since I have loaned him to you, may I ask what for?"

She doesn't answer me for a very long time but then she says:

"I have two of my best people on this but I needed him for this is too important..."

She goes to piano bench and sits down and keeps telling me:

"It is only fair I tell you, my scientists have been working on a project that is experiential, _just_ in the beginning stages but someone has stolen it.."

My eyes go wide and I say:

"Stolen it? why would a vampire steal? we have no need for money"

She smiles and says:

"I do not feel this was for monetary gain but for a personal reason"

I cock my eyebrow and ask:

"Really? What is this experiment?"

She again smiles and reaches for a cane and taps the cane on the floor then says:

"You met her a few days ago..."

Gianna walks into the room. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, her hand on her belly and Katrina says:

"Gianna is the first female vampire to be pregnant...she is four months in human time but she has been pregnant for a few months longer than that, our scientists have figured that if Gianna goes the full term, she will be pregnant, maybe two years"

I stand up and I turn and I say:

"Congratulations Gianna"

Gianna bows her head and Katrina says:

"But it is only experimental I say but someone has stolen the papers, the formula, everything! So..."

Then I say with renewed confidence:

"Demetri will find him or her"

Gianna then tells Aro:

"Felix is with him"

A smile comes to my face and I say:

"Then the thief will be destroyed"

Katrina then tells me:

"That is all I wanted Aro, to tell you thank you and the reasons"

My eyes go from both women, DANGEROUS women and I say backing out of the room:

"I thank you"

Before Aro can leave, Gianna says:

"Aro, it is Felix's baby"

I just smile and say:

"Of that, there was no doubt"

I back quickly out of that room and leave bound for Italy.

Back in the room, Gianna watches him scamper across the driveway for the car and Katrina asks:

"Is he gone Gianna?"

Gianna looks at her mistress and says:

"Yes, he is gone Katrina"

Katrina goes silent for a few minutes then says simply:

"He had a nice voice"

Gianna smiles.

Gianna goes to her room, the one she shares with Felix, her mate and husband. She was going to the bed, the bed they only need for…sexual needs. She smiled. And she was glad she was pregnant but she noticed with it, the human physical problems of it were coming. Sigh, the scientists said it could happen and it has. She had to lay down, put her feet up, she was a vampire for Pete's sake! She shouldn't be _resting!_

But she had a baby…Felix's baby so she smiled and did what she needed. She was also thinking.. thinking of Felix and what he could do for her and to her. She felt guilty, guilty of thinking these thoughts but what humans they had 'convinced' them to help in this told her it was perfectly normal to think these thoughts during pregnancy. She remembered Felix's touch…the look he would give her to let her know what he wanted. She thought of his cool hand on her face and the way he gently lay her down on this bed…he knew exactly what drove her crazy with want…his tongue trailed her face and neck as his fingers took off her blouse…her fingers taking off his shirt and eventual pants, his fingers tracing her stomach and private areas. His fingers thrusting in, driving her insane! Her lips kissing his hard chest and he moaning 'Gianna' The feel of his hands on her back and her gasping as he entered her, it always excited her, no matter if it had been 500 years or 5 minutes.

Their screams of desire as it came full circle to them. Then laying in each other's arms for hours listening to their unneeded breaths. Felix was all she ever needed, this baby was just a added bonus.


	5. Chapter 5 THe start of the Hunt

Felix was walking with Demetri at human speed in a underground laboratory... the room is dark except for the overhead fluorescent lights and Demetri looks at Felix, grabs him by the arm and asks:

"Where are we?"

Felix smiles and says:

"We are here because...."

He waves his hand around the place and says:

"The secret we are looking for was here"

Demetri looks around then says:

"Here?"

Felix smiles and Demetri asks:

"What was here Felix?"

Felix considers his next words then says:

"Gianna's pregnant no?"

Demetri thinks and asks him:

"Yes, and how can that be? Vampires cannot have babies"

Felix shakes his head and says:

"Yes, that is true, that is why this is here, one of the reasons, female vampires cry because that is lost to them...I remember some of the females back in the Voultri crying"

Demetri thinks on that and remembers especially Corin curling up in a corner when a pregnant woman came to the castle and how she almost exploded in anger against Aro for making her a meal. Bet Demetri shakes his head and says:

"Yes, it is true but that still doesn't tell me..."

Felix interrupts and says:

"The scientist are working on a way, they must have found something as you can see the proof"

Demetri thinks of Gianna small protruding stomach and says:

"It is so, so what are we here for now?"

Felix goes over to a small refrigerator, opens it to see it empty then Felix opens a safe next to it and shows that it is also empty then looks to Demetri and says:

"This is why, the formula, notes, everything, gone!"

Demetri looks surprised and says:

"What?"

Felix shakes his head then says:

"Yes, everything is gone and we are to track them down, get it all back, it is just experiential"

Demetri walks up closer to his friend and asks:

"Are you happy?"

Felix closes the safe and 'frig then says:

"Very much"

Demetri steps back and considers another question and asks it:

"Why did you leave?"

Without hesitation, he says:

"Because they were going to kill her and I didn't matter, I asked, I even begged all of the 'masters', all Aro would do is allow me to spend the night with her...he said I could kill her"

Demetri smiles and says:

"So you escaped?"

Felix smiles and then asks:

"What did Aro do with the hole?"

Demetri looks at a sexy female scientist and smiles at her and then says to Felix:

"He had it sealed up of coarse, where did you go out at? Where did you hide?"

Felix considers his words, looks at the lady then says:

"I may tell you someday but now..."

Another male vampire comes out of the shadows and Felix looks at him then tells Demetri:

"This is Nikolai, he will be with us"

Demetri is taken aback and asks:

"I smell"

Felix smiles and laughs then explains:

"Nikolai's gift…he smells things that even a normal vampire can't smell…there is all kinds my friend that you cannot fathom"

Nikolai considers the flattering words then says humbly:

"But this I can't, I have never smelled this"

Felix looks confused and Demetri steps close and smells himself then a flash of a memory comes to him and he says:

"Because it is supposed to be no more"

Felix looks at him and strongly sniffs and the same memory now comes to him and he looks at Demetri and says:

"Wet dog"

Nikolai takes off his sunglasses and dark ruby red eyes that are brighter then the other two asks:

"A child of the moon I recognize but there's another one"

All three men look at each other then Felix says:

"Let's go"

They turn to go out of the laboratory and down the hall to the tunnel that leads out.

**Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Shapeshifters become wolves

**I have a poll on my profile page that I'm asking my readers to fill out. If you would please, it would help me.**

Felix, Demetri and Nikolai were on a small boat taking them down a river and Felix and Demetri were having the same memory.

A flash of a wolf snarling at them. 6 of them in a snow covered clearing in Forks, Washington. He clearly remembers a rust colored wolf with a small child riding his back, the others in various places protecting the Cullen family. Not a coven, a _family!_

Felix simply says to Demetri :

"Aro said they were really shape shifters"

Nikolai asks:

"Shape shifters?"

Felix says:

"Yes, they're ancestors developed the ability to change shapes and Aro said they just simply choose the wolf"

Nikolai thinks then says:

"So you think the other smell was a shape shifter?"

Demetri considers then says:

"It makes sense"

Felix puts back on his snow glasses then says:

"But which one and why?"

Demetri asks:

"Does it matter?"

Felix looks at him and says simply:

"Yes, it does"

They all look at each other then back out at the water and the snow up on the ground.

Alice Cullen sits across from Jasper playing a game of cards with her husband. Emmett plays a video game but looks _bored_, Edward reads a book with Bella beside him, Rosealie watching it all, the domestic peacefulness of a vampire family, almost being human.

Carlisle just comes in the door from work, Esme goes over and kisses him passionately and Emmett says:

"Ugh! Gross!"

Rose picks up a couch pillow and throws it hard at her husband and he smiles then Alice stands up and says:

"They are coming!"

Everybody whips their heads around to Alice and Carlisle asks:

"Who?"

Edward spits out:

"Felix and Demetri….and someone else"

Alice says:

"It's not for the Voultri, it's, it's something else"

Edward nods his head and says:

"Felix isn't with the Voultri anymore but Demetri is, this is for something else though"\

Carlisle asks:

"How do you know?"

Edward looks at him and shrugs his shoulders then says:

"I don't know, it's like I can read Felix's thoughts through Alice's visions"

Carlisle shakes his head then Bella asks:

"What could it be about?"

Alice says:

"We'll find out in 15 hours"

All they can do now is go back to what they were doing.


	7. Chapter 7 Vampires and Wolves desires

Katrina sits at the piano playing a tune much like the one she had the other day when her cell phone rings...she looks around in curiosity then picks it up and then hears Aro's voice saying:

"Katrina?"

She asks:

"Yes? Who is this?"

A pause comes as if the voice considers his next words then he finally says:

"Aro"

She tries not to smile but she fails as one creeps on her face and she asks in a calm voice:

"Yes?"

With that little bit of encouragement, he says:

"I just...called to...see how things are going...with our trackers"

She thinks on that then says:

"Well, could you come here so we can discuss it, I don't feel right discussing such things over the phone"

He starts to say something but reconsiders his words then calms himself down and finds himself saying:

"I think I can get away…until then Katrina, goodbye"

She says:

"Goodbye Aro"

She puts down her cell phone then shouts:

"Zelda!"

She puts down the cell phone and sparks come from her fingers.

Aro puts down the only modern thing in the ancient room with all his books of knowledge from centuries of learning. He stares at nothing at all really and the sunlight's rays falls on his hands and he watches his skin glisten and he realizes what he is feeling is loneliness . He had tried to make himself be a mate to Sulcpica but they realized they could be nothing more than friends through the centuries.

This woman Katrina was interesting but she was dangerous, oh so very dangerous so why did he want to get to know her? Be with her and find out more about her? He knew his own weaknesses and did he want to be with her to just add her to his collection of knowledgeable and powerful things or did he truly want to get to know her as a person? He gave up questioning himself and went to his room. The room had always seemed rather small, a vampire doesn't need much space does he? He was tidying himself up when he heard some knocks on his door and he wondered then said:

"Come in"

His two brothers, Cauis and Marcus come in, almost seeming to float and they look at their brother with curiosity and Aro asks:

"What did you two come for?"

Cauis, who is the palest of all vampires says:

"We came to see if you would be there for the meeting about our newest guard but I see you are, ah, busy"

Aro just looks at them and turns and goes to his walk in closet and changes to a clean, white shirt and puts it on and when he comes out Marcus asks:

"Where are you going?"

He thinks about his words then says:

"I have a meeting also"

Cauis slowly considers his words then says:

"This one is more important?"

Aro picks up a comb and straightens his hair then says:

"I would think so"

Cauis and Marcus look at each other and Aro picks up a bottle of cologne and opens the bottle and Cauis sniffs the air then asks:

"What is that?"

Aro looks at him and asks:

"What?"

Marcus says:

"That _smell_ "

Aro looks at the bottle and says:

"Oh, it's called cologne, Demetri got it for me some time ago"

Marcus smiles and says:

"If I recall, cologne is something you put on when you want to attract a female"

Aro puts the bottle down and rubs some on his pale hands then rubs it on his neck then bends over to pick up his red jacket then Marcus says:

"I see a bond forming"

Cauis asks:

"Who?"

Marcus smiles and floats his hand toward his brother then says:

"Our dear brother and somebody"

Aro snorts and walks by and says:

"Somebody could b e anybody,

Aro leaves in a hurry and Marcus says to Cauis:

"It looks like our dear brother may have finally found somebody"

Cauis smiles and says:

"Who?"

Marcus smiles with him and they leave Aro's room.

At that same time in Norway, Katrina sits in a large dressing room that looks almost like the room with the piano in it, only smaller and with a large ornate mirror on the wall and Zelda walks in the room holding a beautiful dress made of exquisite dark blue velvet and she says:

"Ma'm?"

Katrina turns her head and asks:

"Yes Zelda?"

Zelda says:

"I have a dress for you"

Zelda reaches up her hand and feels the material then smiles and says:

"My favorite"

Zelda says:

"Yes Ma'm, I figured you would want this dress and it does look on you best"

Katrina stands up and starts to fumble with the buttons and zippers on her dress that she is wearing then she says:

"Put the dress in the dressing room Zelda"

Zelda goes in and lays the dress down and comes back out and says:

"Ma'm"

Katrina says sadly:

"I can get dressed by myself Zelda, you know you can't touch me"

Zelda says:

"It's not that Ma'm….are you sure about this?"

Katrina goes into the dressing room and says:

"I just want to meet with him, he sounds interesting"

Zelda just says:

"It's just that I have heard that these Voultri are….cruel, they consider themselves the guardians of all vampires"

Katrina says in the dressing room:

"I have heard the same thing, that's why they have never been invited here until now"

Zelda asks:

"Then why are you inviting this one?"

Katrina comes out of the dressing room looking like a ravishing dream then says:

"Because like I told you, I want to get to know this particular one, now, please, go make everything ready for his arrival"

Zelda reluctantly leaves and Zelda continues to preen herself in the mirror.

Across the seas, in the Americas, in Forks, Washington; at the Cullen's household, Alice goes to the door and opens it before the doorbell even rings. There stands Nikolai, Felix and Demetri and Demetri says:

"I guess you know why I am here"

Alice says with ice in her voice:

"Not really, I just knew you were coming"

Just then Edward speaks up behind Alice:

"I know"

Alice turns around and Felix, Demetri and Nikolai all look at Edward and he says with Bella beside him:

"Gianna's pregnant"

All the female vampires in the room react in shock and awe then Rose yells out:

"What!"

Felix says:

"She's at least 4 months…..it's by a experiment by the coven that Gianna and I are in now but someone has stolen the formula"

Jasper asks:

"So what has that to do with us?"

Felix looks at Demetri and Nikolai then says:

"When I took Nikolai and Demetri to the site where everything was stolen we could smell….a wolf and something else that I would bet is a shape shifter"

Just then Jacob and a small child who looks physically to be 6 years old comes in and Jacob says defensively:

"What's this about wolves and shape shifters?"

Edward tells him without taking his eyes off the three visitors:

"Apparently, there's some kind of experiment out there to get female vampires pregnant but the formula and everything has been stolen"

Jacob snorts then says:

"So why come here?"

Emmett says:

"The clues led them here"

Jacob realizes what's going on then and asks rather loudly:

"What clues?"

Demetri says:

"The smells of a wolf and a shape shifter"

The hairs on the necks of everybody stands up when he says that then Jacob laughs rather sarcastically then says:

"Well, it wasn't us, all of the pack is here"

Bella thinks:

"_That's true, they are but…."_

She looks at Edward and lets him in on her thoughts through her shield and he nods his head yes then she asks Jacob:

"Jacob,….where is Leah?"

He looks at her as if he's been stung by betrayal then says:

"She's on vacation"

Demetri asks:

"Where?"

Jacob looks at Edward and Edward says:

"Europe"

Everybody looks in awkward silence to each other.

**A/N—I know Aro's mate is supposed to be Sulpicica but in my story, Aro is mate less but I wanted to experiment with Aro's love of collecting persons for power, would he collect Katrina for power or love? What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8 Emotions of a vampire

**A/N-I must apologize to readers, I just got a review and the person was right. I did get somewhat out of focus with Aro and Katrina, I guess that part of the story I was doing intrigued me. I did almost forget about Gianna in a way but no more! On with the story and oh, I love chocolate milk also.**

**Disclaimer-Own nothing of Twilight, never have, and never will. That's someone else great creation, I just...play.**

Gianna had just cleared a table full of knick knacks in anger. She let out a ferocious snarl and Zelda, the maid comes in and she looks at the knick knacks on the floor and at the pregnant vampire and she just calmly walks in.

Gianna cries out,

"When is he coming back Zelda? It's been too long!" "Ma'am, he just left a few days ago"

Gianna just stands there and thinks then with gritted teeth says:

"Well, it seems like forever"

Zelda starts to pick up pieces of the broken fragments and she says:

"Ma'am, you know the ways of a vampire, we cannot do without our mates for very long but he is on a important mission and he will be back"

Gianna just fumes and taps her foot then Zelda says,

"It is time for your appointment with the doctor" "Oh, scientists Zelda! Scientists! That's all we could get! "

Zelda doesn't say anything as Gianna goes off for her appointment with her hand on her belly protectively.

Back in Forks, all the vampires in the room look at Jacob and Demetri starts to ask the shapeshifter a question but Edward shoots him a look and asks Jacob himself,

"Jacob…where in Europe?"

Jacob grits his teeth and says,

"Sweden"

Demetri says:

"Close enough to Norway"

Rosalie asks,

"Why would Leah want to steal this formula?"

Jacob looks around the room at everybody and he says with a mixture of anger and sympathy in his voice,

"Leah was told she couldn't get pregnant"

Everybody's eyes widen and this time Bella asks:

"Why does she think she can get pregnant from a vampire's formula?"

Jacob shrugs his shoulders and says:

"She's desperate, she doesn't think she'll ever get imprinted on or that she will imprint on anybody but Sam"

This time Esme asks:

"But how did she find out? We just found out"

Nikolai shrugs his shoulders and says in his gruff way:

"It makes no matter, we will find the person and destroy him"

Everyone but Felix and Demetri feel a haunting shiver down their backs and Demetri says,

"Let's go find her"

Jacob speaks up and says:

"Hold on. I don't think you guys should go"

Demetri turns and says:

"What do you mean dog?"

Black anger comes to Jacob then Edward says,

"What he means is first of all is that the last time Leah saw you guys, except for Nikolai; what fighting in the clearing so you guys are the enemies, she's not going to just give you what you want and…." "WHAT?"

Edward looks at Bella and the rest of his family then says,

"Even if she is just a shapeshifter, she's still a werewolf…..wolves are one of the few things that can kill us"

This time everybody turns to Jacob and Carlisle says,

"It's true"

"How do you think the wolves was able to kill Laurent just be tearing him apart?" Says Edward.

Bella asks Edward,

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" "Well, werewolves are next to extinct and we saw no reason to scare you all with this"

Felix, Nikolai and Demetri look irritated then Rosalie says,

"I'm going"

Emmett turns to her and says,

"What?" "You heard me, I'm going." "No, you are not" "Listen, I may be able to reason with her, both of us not being able to have a child" "Sigh"

Just t hen Alice speaks up ,

"I'm going also"

Everybody turns to look at her and she just says:

"What could be better than having a psychic along?"

Jasper narrows his eyes and looks at her sternly and says:

"No!" "Oh, stop it Jasper, I'm going!"

Every man in the room sighs because they all know it is almost useless to argue with a female vampire.

Rosalie runs in vampire speed to her room and Emmett says:

"I am not letting her go without me"

Jasper nods his head as Emmett goes upstairs. Bella and Edward look at each other and he nods his head in the affirmative so Bella goes to their cottage to pack their clothes.

Everybody is so busy with everything that they do not see Alice go into her trance like state. She then just as quickly comes out of it and looks around the room and goes over to her adopted parents and taps Carlisle on the shoulder. He turns around and she whispers something to him in so low a voice that even the other vampires cannot hear, he nods his head then he looks at Esme and they go upstairs to his office.

It is the end of the day in Norway and Gianna sadly goes back to her empty room. She doesn't even bother turning on a light since she can see everything perfectly through her red eyes But she cries dry sob of loneliness.

She lays down on her bed and she looks up to the ceiling and she envisions her husband's face and she smiles for the moment. But only for a moment.

She clutches her belly quickly and a slow scream comes out of her throat that keeps rising until it rings throughout the halls of the ancient Norwegian castle and frightens even the oldest vampire there.

**A/N—I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, this has been a whirlwind day for me but I wanted to put this down.**


	9. Chapter 9 Carnage in Sweden

Bella and Edward is the last to get off of a boat that has taken a large group of vampires and one shapeshifter to a remote part of Sweden.

The golden eye's of all the Cullen's look at the crimson color of the other vampires with caution and Rosalie finally breaks the silence by asking,

"How do we find where Leah is staying?"

Demetri looks at Jacob and asks with a touch of venom in his voice,

"Where is she dog?"

Jacob looks up at him and spits out,

"How do I know? She obviously didn't want anyone to know about this leech!"

Bella grabs his arm and tries to calm him down then Emmett asks,

"Why didn't Carlisle and Esme come?"

Edward looks at Alice and says,

"They will but Carlisle had some business at the hospital, he can't just take off. He's the head of surgery now"

Nikolai grunts and Edward shoots him a killing look then Rosalie just picks up her suitcase and starts to head out and Emmett asks his wife,

"To find Leah. We'll pick up her scent. Now, I'm going, all you other vampires and dog can wait around"

The blond vampire just walks on into Sweden's forest with snow all around and everybody else just looks at each other and sighs then follows.

Over in the neighboring country of Norway, Gianna is laying in a hospital bed with scientists walking all around her but none really talking to her, just amongst each other and scribbling notes down in a hurry. Gianna is still in clear pain and on the other side of the bedroom window is Katrina and Aro standing beside each other. Aro just looks on with a strange mixture of curiosity and sympathy and Katrina says,

"We just do not know what to do"

Aro says,

"She may lose the baby. This was just an experiment"

Katrina nods her head sadly then says,

"Yes and if she does; I am going to order that we not try this again until we find a real doctor, not just scientists"

Aro agrees in silence then Zelda the maid comes in and says in a rather excited voice,

"Madame! Madame!

Zelda turns her head around and asks,

"Zelda? What is it?"

Zelda stops and says,

"There is a visitor" "This is not the time for company, send him away" "But Madame, this vampire has golden eyes"

That catches Aro's attention and he asks,

"Golden eyes? Did he say he is a doctor?"

Zelda shakes her head then Katrina asks Aro,

"You know this man?" "Yes and it would be wise for you to allow him to come in"

Katrina tells Zelda:

"Tell him to come in, please"

Zelda goes out and in a few minutes, Carlisle and Esme walk in. Carlisle looks slightly surprised at seeing the leader of the Voultri there but Esme slightly squeezes his hand and they go on in. Carlisle puts his hand out to Aro to shake and Aro does and sees all what Carlisle thinks and how and why he is there and he says:

"Carlisle, it is so good to see you my friend but I wish it was under better circumstances."

Carlisle puts his hand out for Katrina to shake but t hen Aro says,

"No, my old friend. You cannot touch her. I cannot touch her, no one can"

Carlisle looks confused and Aro mouths,

"I'll tell you later"

Katrina smiles in sadness then says:

"What Aro is not telling you out of sparing my feelings is that you will burn if you touch my skin"

Carlisle and Esme look on in shock and Aro says:

"Sadly, it is true" "Yes, but I don't think that is what you are here for" "No, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor from the states and word got to me about Gianna's condition." "From Felix and Demetri?" "Yes but let Aro tell you t he rest please, I would like to get to Gianna now" "Yes, just go in there"

He goes in the room and Katrina looks in curiosity at Aro in what Carlisle means. Esme just looks on with interest at Gianna.

Back in Sweden, Rosalie still walks many paces ahead of them then Emmett says,

"Come on honey, let's stop! Even at vampire speed, we've been at this for hours!"

"I can't stop Emmett! Not when I'm so close to having a baby!"

Edward and Bella look at each other then Alice says,

"Rose, Sweden is a big place, let's just stop and take a rest…." "We're freaking vampires! We don't need to rest!"

Alice sighs then says.

"No, but we are thirsty. When was the last time you hunted?..."

She turns and points to Demetri, Felix and Nikolai then asks,

"Are you guys? Probably days before you left"

The boys look at each other and Nikolai lowers his head and whispers in anger,

"She is right"

Alice just turns to Rose and says:

"Let's go hunting"

Edward speaks up,

"I don't want to be around when they kill innocent humans!"

Demetri growls and everybody gets in a defensive position like a sleek cat then Rose's ear pick up a desperate sound and she screams,

"Wait!"

They all stop and listen for a lone sound. Then they hear it…the faint sound of 'help' from several hundred meters away. Rose takes off like a angry hungry panther and Emmett looks back at his family and they all follow.

Demetri and his group look at each other and follow as well.

Rose runs through the dense forest with ease then she stops at a clearing, She sees a camper's site and she smells blood…human blood.

Then she sees them all to clearly. Savage humans all around, seven or 8 and one of them about to plunge a serrated blade into the heart of a four year old child.

A snarl comes from Rose's mouth, the humans turn to see her and their blood turns cold. The rest of the Cullen's come and they all see the situation.

The humans stand frozen, unable to move but when Emmett comes…they try.

With vampire speed and deadly accuracy, the Cullen's along with three extra vampires and a shapeshifter changed into a wolf, kill and destroy the vengeful crowd.

In all the frenzy, Jasper bites and drinks the blood of one of t he murderers. Alice comforts him and says,

"You did nothing wrong, I wanted to myself"

Rose bends down to the frightened and confused child and tries to calm her down.

She talks to the child but the child only speaks Swedish and Rose asks,

"Does anybody understand?"

Nikolai grunts and says,

"I do, it is my language"

As he bends down, Rose tightens her grip on the child and says,

"Don't you dare make a meal out of this child!" "I would not, she is only a small child, not a meal like you would have been"

Nikolai talks in words of the child's language and the small girl tells him that the people killed her parents and was starting to kill her and he tells the rest of the vampires around him then Bella goes in the tent and sees two mangled bodies with blood splattered all around. Rose blocks the view of t he carnage from the child's eyes.

Edward takes a deep breath then goes in t he tent and rummages around until he finds their identification and reads it and says,

"They are from Gavle, Sweden" "Then let's take her there" "We'll be off our misson!"

"We're taking her there, we are not leaving her here!"

Rose looks right into Demetri's eyes with fierce determination and he finally sighs and signals for them to go on.

Back in Norway, Carlisle finally comes out of the 'hospital room' that Gianna was in and he looks at Katrina and asks,

"Katrina, since you don't have the papers on hand. May I ask how you started this…experiment?" "Well….we ah, started with the humans, it was the only logical choice"

Carlisle glances at his wife then asks,

"How?"

Katrina motions for them to sit down and she brings out her cane and Carlisle looks surprised and Aro motions that he will tell him later. After they all sit down, Katrina tells them of the beginning,

"We got some human females and took their reproductive organs out of them and put one into Gianna"

Esme asks:

"How is that possible? Our skin can't be cut, it's like marble" "We invented a blade, we are scientists, right?"

The sighted vampires look at each other and nod their heads and Carlisle says,

"Go on" "Well, even I don't know the specifics but….what are you thinking?"

"I thought it was something like that….Gianna feels like her stomach is on fire, this may sound crazy, insane if you will but…."

Aro urges his golden eyed friend on and Carlisle finishes by saying,

"I have to wonder if the baby was human to begin with but is now…."

Katrina finishes his sentence,

"Is turning into a vampire? Interesting" "Now, all we can do is wait"

They all turn to look at Gianna still in pain.

**A/N—Thank you to everybody for urging me on this story. Especially to one who has the pen name of 'I like Chocolate Milk'. I'll have the next chapter up next week! I like to do my chapters weekly.**


	10. Chapter 10 Lost and found

Rosalie and the young girl was walking hand in hand ahead of everybody else. But suddenly she stops, and turns to the vampire Nikolai and asks him,

"Could you ask her what her name is? We can't keep just keep calling her, 'her' or 'it' or whatever"

He sighs and bends down then asks the girl and he says:

"Isabella"

Bella smiles then Edward speaks up and asks Rosalie,

"Can you and Isabella go on up ahead?" "Why?" "Sigh, I don't think she needs to see us feed" "Oh"

Rosalie picks up the small child and she runs in vampire speed to miles ahead of them. Isabella just laughs at t he sensation of it and back where the rest of the Cullen's are, the go into a crouch like position and go hunting in the dense forests surrounding them. Felix, Demetri and Nikolai just look in fascination.

Several minutes later, they all come back, and with the reborn glow of their eyes, you can tell that they are all well satisfied. Except for Jasper, who also stayed behind with the other vampires since he slipped and drank the sweet blood of one the killers.

They all catch up with Rosalie and the little girl and she asks to anybody,

"Are we anywhere near Gavle?"

Nikolai sighs then says,

"It has been years since I was here but yes, I think so"

Suddenly Isabella looks up and points to a mountain and excitedly says something in her language and Jasper asks Edward,

"What is it?" "I don't know, it doesn't help a mind reader when you don't understand the language"

Just then Nikolai speaks up and says,

"I do! It is the mountain near her home! I climbed that mountain as a child!"

Emmett speaks up and says,

"All right! Let's get her home!"

Rosalie and the child squeeze hands then they all get to running.

In fifty miles, they reach the outskirts of Gavle. They all look at the quaint Swedish village and baby Isabella squeezes Rose's hand tightly and says something. Edward asks,

"What is it?"

Rose smiles at the child then says,

"She's scared…of what we are doing and why we are doing it" "You can tell all that without her saying anything?"

Rose gives her a smile only a mother could and softly says with a crack in her voice,

"Yeah"

They all look at each other then Nikolai sniffs the air and coolly says,

"She is here"

Bella Cullen looks at Jacob and he shakes his head then Edward says,

"She is in the same place we are taking Isabella too, it's almost like we were lead to her!"

Felix says,

"Or meant to find her"

With a dark cloud overhead, the vampires feel free to walk through the busy village, through the winding streets then finally the little girl says 'Grandparents' in her native language and acts like she recognizes a place. Rose looks at Emmett and he says with a soft touch in his voice,

"Time to let her go Rose"

Rose takes the little girl in her arms to hug her then stands back up and says,

"I can't" "Rosalie, she has to go" "How do we know if she'll be taken care of? Loved?"

Edward steps forth and says,

"Rose, I can't understand her language but her thoughts are warm, she has warm memories of this place that she is too little to say, let her go"

Alice picks up the little girl and gently runs with her to the front steps and places the little girl down and rings the doorbell then with vampire speed, runs back to her family and watches as t he grandmother opens the door and in surprise sees her little granddaughter.

Rose dry sobs as they walk away then they look around and ask,

"Where do we go?"

Nikolai sniffs the air then says,

"She is this way, further up"

They go in silence up the street. Strangers pass them but they all pay them no mind then they stop in front of a building and they all look at each other in agreement and Jacob goes in front followed by Demetri and Felix.

There is a man behind the hotel desk who stands up and starts yelling something in Swedish, Demetri just looks at Felix and says casually,

"Take care of it"

Felix strides over there and 'takes care of it'…silently and swiftly. The Cullen family looks away, but Alice who saw it coming, takes Jasper's hand and sweetly says,

"Let's stay out here for a minute"

He looks at her with confusion but all he sees is pure love from his wife's eyes.

Inside, Jacob and a whole stream of vampires go down the hall. They stop at the elevators and one box comes and opens and Jacob looks at it and says,

"Too small for all of us"

Demetri says,

"Let's take the stairs in case she tries to escape"

Nikolai growls and Jacob glares hot hatred at him. Bella touches his arm to hold him back and Edward says,

"Let's go"

They all go up the stairs and open the door to a long hallway of rooms then Jacob says,

"She's in that one"

He points to the middle room. They all walk over and Demetri starts to pound on the door but Jacob stops him. Jacob knocks instead and after a few seconds, Leah answers.

He face goes as pale as a ghost, she steps back and they all file in. When they all get in, Leah closes the door and Jacob tells her,

"Leah, we know you stole the formula, where is it?"

Suddenly, she goes defensive and she says in a sharp and brutal manner,

"I don't know what you are talking about'

She just walks over to the little round table by the window and Jacob starts to say something when Rosalie cuts him off by saying,

"Leah, we need the formula back" "No"

Jacob points to Demetri and the other two red eyed vampires and says,

"Leah, these three vampires are here to get it back at whatever means. Now, you might kill them, that's true but I believe they will find a way to destroy you in the process"

A lone tear falls down Leah's cheek and Rose says,

"Leah, that formula is for vampires, how, how can you expect to use it?"

Leah puts her hand on her head and rolls it around then says out of desperation,

"M Maybe if I took it to our tribal leaders, they could make sense out of it"

Jacob looks at her with as much love and sympathy as he can and says,

"Leah, our leaders are old and frail. They are storytellers, not scientists or doctors…if scientists are having a hard time figuring it out. How can they?"

Leah just starts crying harder and harder. Rose goes over to her and wraps her arms around her and Leah says in a weak voice,

"It might be my only chance"

Rose takes Leah's hand and says in a soft voice,

"It might be mine but it won't be either one of ours if we don't take it back to people who know"

Leah slowly turns her head to the bed and her eyes go to the floor and Edward follows her gaze and reaches down and pulls out a briefcase and opens it and looks through the papers and he says,

"This is it"

Rose asks,

"Can you understand it?"

He reads a few pages then says,

"I can understand the basics of it but only a mind like Carlisle can understand it"

Just then the bathroom door opens and out comes Sam and he yells,

"Leah, no!"

Everybody turns to look at him and Demetri, Felix and Nikolai growl.

Back in Norway, Gianna still lays in a 'hospital' bed, clearly in pain and Carlisle, Esme and Aro look at each other while Katrina is deep in thought.

**A/N—This was a emotional chapter for me to write. I hope you find it pleasing.**


	11. Chapter 11 Back in Norway

**A/N-I'm sorry for not updating sooner but with my other stories and sickness at the first of the week, I'm just now getting around. So read and enjoy!**

Sam stepped out of the bathroom with fire blazing in his eyes and he says in a firm voice,

"DON"T GIVE THEM THE FORMULA LEAH! IT"S YOUR ONLY CHANCE!"

Everybody turns to look at him, tears flow down Leah's face and she cries out,

"Give it up Sam, you know they are right"

He looks at them all slowly. Hard. And with the extra vampires, he gives a poisonous

look then he says,

"No!"

Rosalie starts to say something but Edward puts his arm on her and pulls her back and he takes a step toward Sam and says,

"Sam, why did you do this?"

All goes silent in the room except for the low growls from Felix, Demetri and Nikolai and Sam looks at them but answers Edward's question or at least attempt to,

"I. we, I did it because…."

Leah sighs then yells out,

"He did it because I made him! I made him feel sorry for me! Don't do anything to him, it was me, all me!" "Leah…."

Sam turns to go to Leah but Jake grabs him by the arms and gets right up to his face and says,

"Don't you know how foolish this is?"

Sam pulls his arm away from Jake and says in a tough guy voice,

"I can take care of myself, I could take them on" "Maybe so, maybe 3 of them but you know eventually more will come, maybe even the entire Voultri! Think of the girl who _**burns with her eyes!**_ "

That thought comes to Sam's mind finally and he walks away slowly, all the while keeping a sharp eye on the 3 vampires.

Again Edward steps to Sam and says,

"Let Leah give it back" "It might be her only chance" "Sam, think about it; you stole a experiment on female VAMPIRES to get pregnant and you want to work it to get a shapeshifter pregnant?"

They all look at each other then a slow motion of giggles erupts from the girls and Sam says to Leah,

"I guess we didn't think it all the way through"

Irritated at the sudden burst of friendship in the room, Nikolai abruptly asks,

"But still how did you know where to get the formula from?"

All goes quiet in the room and all eyes turn to Sam and then to Leah and Sam says,

"Don't even ask her, she doesn't know a thing"

Leah then says,

"It's true, after I came to Sam after asking for his help, begging really. He got secretive and went off somewhere"

Felix looks him center in the eye and asks with hatred in his voice,

"Where?"

Same looks at Edward and Edward reads his min but doesn't show it to anybody in the room but Bella. He then says,

"He just got nosy and went to searching. He knew of the right places to go and who to ask, he didn't have any help"

Demetri licks his lips then says,

"We should kill him"

Jacob yells,

"NO!"

Edward then says:

"Jacob' s right, let's take it to the leader of Felix's coven"

Felix, Demetri and Nikolai grunt in agreement and Edward turns and looks at Bella and she throws a shield over them and he whispers in her ears the only person who helped Sam and then he says in a soft but firm voice so low that the others can't hear,

"Don't. Ever. Tell. Anybody."

She agrees in a silent nod.

With vampire and wolf speed, they all get to the smaller and plainer Norwegian castle that's hidden further into the forests of Norway. All around the castle is a snow covered forest and a partially frozen river flowing nearby. Alice is the first one to approach it and she says,

"It's beautiful"

Felix comes out of the woods and he says,

"It's home and my Gianna is there, come on"

Alice looks around for Jasper and soon everybody emerges and they go up and Felix leads them all to a side door and they go in.

Zelda slowly walks up to them and she looks at all the rest of the extra vampires then she turns to Felix and says,

"Come with me"

He looks in confusion at her then looks back at everybody then Zelda takes them down a long hallway and she opens a door and there they see Carlisle with Esme by his side and Aro and Katrina and he asks,

"What is this?"

He goes further into the room and turns his head and sees through a plate glass window, Gianna laying on a bed and in a clear pain and he yells,

"What is going on?"

Aro says,

"Carlisle, take him to her and explain"

Felix goes with Carlisle into the room. Demetri says,

"We have it"

Katrina then says,

"Good, give it to Dr. Cullen when he comes out here" "Who took it?"

Sam starts to say something but then Leah speaks up and says,

"I did….I was hoping it would work on me"

Katrina asks,

"Who are you?"

Demetri says:

"She is a shapeshifter who takes the form of a wolf…"

Nikolai gives a low growl and Demetri continues,

"She cannot get pregnant so she was hoping that this would help her"

Aro eyes them all then asks,

"Who helped her?"

This time Sam says,

"I did, no one else"

Aro goes to touch Sam but he growls and Aro raises his hands in defeat ( again )

And Rosalie asks Katrina,

"Are you the one in charge of this miracle?"

Katrina turns her head to her and says,

"I am but it is no miracle until a baby is born…who are you?"

Alice gasps because of a vision she sees then Rosalie says,

"I am Rosalie Cullen, please experiment with me!"

Just then Edward understands Aro's thoughts and he and Alice lunge for Rose just as she reaches for the woman's hand,

"Don't touch her Rose!"


	12. Chapter 12 Renesmee

**A/N-I was talking to 'I love chocolate milk' and how is it just talking to her gives me ideas? Girl must have her own secret power.**

**Anyway, Bella is a vampire, this is set after 'Breaking Dawn' and she used her shield in the last chapter with just her and Edward to hear themselves talking.**

**I guess I had planned for Renesmee to be at college but...I got a idea.**

**I was going to have Gianna lose the baby and then they reluctantly start experimenting on Rose. What's the majority's thoughts on that?**

**Yes, Isabella was named after 'Chocolate Milk'. I like doing that sometimes for my faithful reviewers, if I can.**

When Esme saw how everybody was reacting to Rose reaching out to touch Katrina, her mother's reaction went into overdrive. She went out for her daughter at faster than normal vampire speed but Aro who was really closet, reached out and grabbed Rosalie's hand and he felt and heard her desperation for a baby.

Aro said in a truly sympathetic voice,

"No, my dear. Do not touch her"

Rose looks up confused and Katrina says,

"No, my child, you cannot because…"

A huge gulp enters her throat and she can't continue what she was saying so Aro finishes and Esme bends down and reaches for her daughter and cradles her in her arms as they listen to him.

Aro sighs and says,

"No person can touch Miss Katrina because well, her vampire skin throws off fire to anybody"

Rose looks at Edward and he says,

"Like Kate does with the electric shock in her body but she can control it. Katrina can't"

Dry sobs come Katrina and then a vampire scientist opens the door and she announces herself,

"Madame, this is Celi. Your head scientist"

She tries to hold in her dry sobs but it is hard and Demetri recognizes the girl as the scientist he saw his first day here and he smiles and Celi continues,

"We haven't said anything about it because we did not want you to get your hopes up but…." "Yes?"

Celti hesitates before giving it to her but she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a green pill then says,

"We have come up with this, it is a pill…it should dull the fire within your body for 10 minutes for someone to touch you"

All gasp then Aro asks,

"I assume Miss Celti that you have done the proper steps to lead you to give it to her"

She looks at Aro and says,

"Yes sir, I would not have bought it out here otherwise"

Katrina puts out her hand and Celti drops it in her hand and she slowly takes it up to her mouth and takes it and everybody looks at Aro and a glimmer of fright is on his face but he tries to hide it.

His arms reach for her and he finally touches her and hesitation comes from him but after a long minute…there is no fire. Katrina melts in his arms as he grips her tighter.

Everybody smiles at each other then another scientist comes out and says,

"Something is happening! Something is wrong!"

Everybody but Katrina and Aro go to the window.

**Later:**

Sam walks out of the castle and he looks around to make sure no one is watching and then he goes off in a eastward direction. He walks and walks until he is out from Jacob's range and he changes into a wolf form. He runs for miles and miles. Then he stops.

He comes to a small cabin far enough away in the opposite corner of Norway. He knocks on the door and it falls open with a creak. He says 'Hello', no one answers so he ventures inside and looks around then finally a figure comes out of the shadows. It's Renesmee. She looks at him and asks,

"Does anyone know you are here?"

He shrugs his shoulders then says,

"Your dad for sure, he read my mind"

She looks shocked and says,

"My dad! How does he know?" "He's here, they are all here; all your family. Some of those Voultri came to Forks to look for whoever stole the formula and they figured out it was Leah and I was there in the bathroom. I couldn't stay in there forever" "No, of coarse not and I bet mom knows by now, they share everything"

He looks at her for a long time then asks her,

"Why did you do this Nessie?"

She walks over to a small window and looks out at the snow on the ground and thinks of the picturesque scene it makes.

She then turns to Sam and says,

"Leah is my best friend. She has cried for years how she cannot have a baby. My own Aunts can't, even my mother was never able to have another baby after she became a vampire. This experiment is a dream for female vampires but for Leah…I just had to try Sam"

Sam walks around then says,

"This will be dangerous if anybody finds out you were the one"

She goes quiet then after a while says,

"Dad and mom knows but they will never say anything. Aro will not touch you because he is afraid. No one will ever know outside of us" "I hope"

He leaves the cabin to go back to the castle as Nessie thinks.


	13. Chapter 13 Becoming a Madre

**A/N-Okay, I'm finished with my experiment of Katrina and Aro, the rest of the story will focus on Gianna and Rosalie. I'm going to end it in the next few chapters because I have another Twilight story I'm focusing on now, well, two, 'In the arms of an Angel' and my new one, 'A nightmare'. One is a Emmett story and the other, Rosalie and Vera. Please check them out if you want.**

Carlisle come out of the room where Gianna was and he went over to Katrina and he tells her,

"Miss Katrina?"

Katrina reluctantly turns from Aro and faces Carlisle and asks,

"Yes?"

"Your scientists have it wrong, Gianna will not carry for two years.

Everybody gasps and waits for the terrible news but Carlisle only says,

"It is my belief that she is having the baby now"

Rose 'breathes' a sigh of relief and Katrina asks "Now?". Carlisle shakes his head and Aro asks,

"How can it be? It's only been like 4 months, maybe a little longer"

Carlisle says,

"This is a vampire experiment, there is a lot going on"

Just then Rosalie says,

"You can experiment on me now!"

Carlisle looks at her and Esme does with a mother's sadness then her adopted father says,

"Let's even see if this baby survives Rose"

Rose slinks back into Emmett's arms and Carlisle looks around then leaves to go back into the room with Gianna.

{

Inside the room, Felix sits by his mate's side, Gianna opens her eyes and she see her handsome husband and she smiles. They never did mention to Aro, to Carlisle, to anybody about Gianna and Felix's combined power. What did it matter to them? Cannot bring power to Aro, no help to Carlisle in this situation but she feels he would smile at it.

No. It is between them, Gianna and Felix can communicate with no spoken words…it happened shortly after they left the Italy and they got to Norway. It took them by surprise. But they welcomed it, they did some research, only 1 vampire couple in existence can do this, other than them and they live in the deepest of Russia.

Gianna looked at Felix and said in her thoughts,

'_Felix?'_

He raises his head and looks at his wife and asks,

'_Yes?'_

She shifts her body around then 'says',

'_Doctor Cullen thinks the baby is coming' 'I know, he has told me' _Felix tells her.

She turns to look up at the ceiling then thinks to him,

'_I don't know if I can do this'_

He looks at her then puts his hand on top of hers and says in a soothing voice,

'_You can'_

She picks up his hand and kisses it then she says in her mind,

'_I've been thinking about my madre…..she wasn't….how can I be as a vampire?'_

Felix smiles at his wife's worries and he says in a voice to equal the other one,

'_Because I know you can'_

She smiles then her face turns into worry and she looks around then she asks Felix,_ 'You don't think Aro will want to take the baby for experiments?'_

Felix's face turns dark and he says in his thoughts very clearly,

'_He WON'T'_

Gianna then lays back in calmness for the moment but only for a moment because in the next moment, she grabs the railings of the bed beside her and gives a roar of pain that NO vampire ever has and Carlisle is beside her in a second.

**A/N -I got a mean streak going on , don't I? He He. I'm sorry for the late update but I had other things going on.**


	14. Chapter 14 Babies

**Hello, this is Sand ~n~Sable! I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a long time but I went through a really rough time and this past week when I finally did try to sit down and write, something was always in the way so I stayed home today to make strawberry muffins and write this chapter! Please let me know if anybody is still reading this and what you think!**

Rosalie was walking around the castle and even though the scenery around her is beautiful with the sparkling snow and ice dripping dripping from the trees, her thoughts is elsewhere. She is thinking of her life, how in both her human and her vampire life she has always wanted a baby but she knew since she woke up as a vampire, it was impossible but now...the possible is becoming a reality.

She briefly thought of Gianna in the castle with Felix and having his baby._ His baby!_

This was not supposed to happen in the vampire world...but it was! By some weird experiment.

She remembered her life with Royce, how she wanted a baby with him but...things turned ugly and it took some time but she finally realized what a living nightmare that would have been if Royce and his friends had not...she was with Emmett now and it was so right...if she had not be turned into a vampire by Carlisle, she would not be with him right now and they were perfect together!

Emmett was perfect for her! He loved her and only her and the thought of a baby with him was glorious! A boy or a girl who looked like him...

She was walking to the treelines when she heard it from the castle...

Gianna's inhuman scream! Ever since she had been turned into a vampire she had never been scared by any screams from a human or a vampire even when the Voultri fought with her family in the meadow back in Washington but that scream! Rosalie knew that if she were human, she would feel a icy tingle down the length of her spine. She looked at the castle and ran at vampire speed to the castle. She ran in the back door and raced down the hall and just as she rounded the corner, she saw her adopted father, Carlisle go into Gianna's room.

Esme stopped her from going in and Rosalie asked her, "Is it happening?" Esme just looked at her adopted daughter and says, "Something is, she just screamed and Carlisle went running in" Rosalie looks around the room and asks, "Where is everybody?" "Aro and Katrina went to her piano room to wait and Emmett and the rest of the family went outside, this is too intense to wait inside here I suppose" Rosalie says firmly, "I'm staying here"

Esme looks at her beautiful daughter then says, "I figured you would, I'm staying with you" Rosalie looks at her and smiles then says, "Thank you"

They hear another scream then wonder silently what is going on.

Carlisle was beside Gianna and he asked, "How close do you feel it is?"

Gianna pants out her answer, "I f...feel..." Carlisle doesn't wait for a answer, he just goes to the end of the table and pulls up the sheets and looks under then says, "The head is already crowning! Gianna! Push!"

Gianna braces herself and it takes a few minutes later, he carefully pulls out the baby and after cutting the cord, he holds it up and says, "Gianna! A beautiful baby girl!"

She and Felix smile to no end and Carlisle hands Gianna the baby and lays it on her chest, and they begin to coo and love on their new born daughter when just a mere second later, Gianna screams again,Carlisle looks at Gianna's body again under the sheets and says in shock, "Here comes another one! Nurse, take the baby!"

The nurse quickly does and it take a while longer than the first but Carlisle brings out another baby...he holds the baby low while he cuts the umblical cord then finally holds it up and says, "Gianna, Felix...it's a boy"

The couple look over at their son and they see the newborn. His skin is as white as chalk, barely any hair on the head and eyebrows compared to his sister...and his eyes...is soulless...like looking at glass.

**A/N-Reviews are welcomed.**


	15. Chapter 15 Figlia and Figlio

**A/N-I don't know what to say but please read, I know it's been a while since I've updated.**

Carlisle watched as the 'nurses' were scattering around taking care of the two first ever vampire newborns were being placed in a hospital baby bed. They really didn't know what to do since these were the first vampire babies born. Carlise walked over to the bed of the girl and she seemed as a human baby, he smiled and put his finger down and she actually gripped his finger and he knew she was a vampire! No human could bare the strength that she used in just a bare finger hug. He looked at her little skin and it looked as dark tan as anybody's but when he poked it, it was like a chalkboard.

So many questions was in his mind...some might never be answered but then he heard the door to the room open and then he saw Felix standing beside him and Felix looks down at his daughter and he says, "I have a _*figlia" _ Carlisle smiles and says , "You also have a *_figlio"_ Felix raises his head and looks at his son not more than two feet away and he asks, "Why does he look so different from his sister? They are twins I assume. Twins are alike in every way" Carlise shakes his head and says, "Not necessary, humans sometimes have twins that are in no way alike and besides, these are vampire newborns...there is no way to know what will happen" Felix shakes his head in agreement and he walks over to where his son lays and he looks at him and he says, "He is so much more...different from his sister, no?" Carlisle looks down at the male child and says, "Yes" His eyes look over the babe then he says, "More hair seems to be growing in at a extreme rate...his sister seems to have everything already grown on her...it's like he is trying to catch up but the differences. She seems so _human_ in certain little ways but they are both certainly vampires"

Silence comes between them then then Carlisle asks, "Have you thought of names for them?" Felix shakes his head then says, "Antonio Sebastin for the boy and Maria Vienna for the girl" Carlisle then says, "Fine names" Felix turns and goes over to the window and looks out and says, "Antonio for her father and Maria my mother. Strange, it is the only thing a vampire remembers" Carlisle silently agrees with a small nod of his head then says, "Yes, I remember mine...very clearly"

Felix then asks, "Do you think they will drink blood?" Carlise remembers how it was for Bella and how things seem to ease when Nessie got blood through her mother then Carlisle looks at a nurse and silently asks for some blood. She understands and goes gets some and at vampire speed...she comes back in a few minutes and looks at Carlise and gives one to Maria then to Antonio and it takes a second or two, they both start sucking with enormous...enthusiasm. "They are vampires" says Carlise.

Felix then asks, "I wonder if they will have any 'gifts'?" "I would say just being born is a gift but we shall see"

The men look at the two babies, one looks like a normal baby girl and the other...a small snow white haired babe and eyes of white glass and chalk colored skin that's harder than granite. And he opens his mouth and the tiniest of vampire teeth are shown.

**A/N-Reviews please! And also is you have any ideas on the 'gifts' of the twins, just let me know in a review or PM me.**

**Sand ~N~ Sable**


	16. Chapter 16 Vampire Babies

It has been a year since the vampire twins were born and Carlisle stood outside the door of a good mid size home that is made of of rocks and stone, it is made to look like a minuture version of a castle and inside, is its occupants, Felix, Gianna and their twins, Antonio and Maria.

Carlisle knock on the door one time and the door opens and a small female vampire maid answers and she says, "Yes?" "I'm Doctor Carlise Cullen, I'm here to see Felix and Gianna" "Yes sir, just a minute sir" She leaves and a few minutes later, she comes back at vampire speed and says, "Please, come with me"

They go down a long hall way and then the maid opens a large door and opens it and Carlisle walks in and sees Felix walking around the room and Gianna holding Maria and Felix smiles and says, "Come in Doctor Cullen!" The maid closes the door behind him, and he looks around and sees Antonio crawling around by himself in a corner and Carlisle looks at Felix and he says, "We love him emensely Doctor Cullen but we have realized, there are times when we must leave him alone or his 'gift' comes out" "They have gifts?" Felix shakes his head yes and he looks at Maria and he says, "It is feeding time..." As he is talking, two bottles suddlenly rise up in the air and one comes to her and the other floats to her brother, the bottles are filled with blood.

Felix then says, "Maria has the gift of leviation, I think that is the word that it is called, and her brother...well..." Carlisle watches Felix call his son and he nods his head silently then Antonio looks at a spot on the floor and concentrates and a spark of flame appears and a minute later, it disappears and Carlisle asks, "When did you find that he could do this?" "Last month, this is the extent of what they can do, levitate bottles and a small spark of flame. I suspect that they will be able to do more as they grow" Felix looks at Carlisle then asks, "May I ask, what you are here for Doctor? To check on us?

"More or less, my envolement is limited now. It is up to the scientists" Gianna asks him, "How is Rosalie?" Carlisle thinks on that then says, "She is getting better...slowly. She and Leah are trying to come to terms with the expierment not working on any other female vampires" "Why I was to be the only female vampire to have given birth?" Carlisle shakes his head then says, "I don't know but it has at last bought peace between this oven and Aro's" Felix smiles and he says, "Yes, Demitri is able to flirt openly with our lady scientists" They all laugh then Gianna says, "Where is Esme doctor?" "Up at the main castle, she is helping Katrina with the wedding to Aro, the two have become so close over this pass year" "How can he marry a woman he can touch for only so long?" "As I have heard, the 10 minute pill has become obsolete, she takes a pill now that can let him touch her for 30 minutes" "That is so" "A vampire can do a lot in 30 minutes Felix, especally in..." He looks at Gianna and whispers in a vampire low voice, "Especially in matters of the bed" Felix looks at Gianna and smiles.

{

A few hours later, the Volturi and all the guards are there. The scientists of Katrina's and members of her guard are there, Felix and Gianna stand out for they hold in their arms the vampire babies. Aro comes out with his brothers then they all stand in awe as Katrina comes down the aisle in a antique off white dress with small ameryst purple diamonds on her dress in a lavish design then they all watch Carlisle perform the wedding and the bride and groom kiss and everybody claps. Felix holds little Antonio and the baby throws out a small flicker of flame as the bride and groom look on.

**A/N-This concludes 'Felix', I hope I ended it on a semi good note. I decided to conclude it because I got other stories to work on, other Twilight stories, I am also working on a Mash crossover and others I invite you to check out.**

**If anybody wants to pick up this story and make a sequel, please feel welcome but please let me know.**

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
